


Trials in the backrooms

by EpicXemnasman



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicXemnasman/pseuds/EpicXemnasman
Summary: Following her battle with Cinder Fall, Pyrrha Nikos wakes up in a bizarre place. a Labyrinth of rooms, all of which sharing three distinct characteristics: fluorescent lights, yellow walls, and yellow carpets. It soon becomes clear to Pyrrha that she's not alone, and she must join forces with others trapped in this hell if she is to escape.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put my own personal spin on the backrooms, which I hope is enjoyable!

Pyrrha Nikos jolted upright. The last thing she remembered was Cinder Fall's arrow piercing her chest, and everything going dark. Did she dream the entire battle? Surely not. It felt too real. But if that arrow hit its mark then surely she would be dead? Right? Pyrrha caught her breath. She looked around and her blood went cold. This place, wherever it was, wasn't Beacon. Mono yellow walls, the hum - buzz of fluorescent lights and the smell of damp carpet. Her heart rate quickened as she stood up. What the hell was this place? It was then she realized she had her weapons. Miló and Akoúo̱ hung on her back, despite the fact Cinder had destroyed the former and thrown the latter off the top of the CCT tower. Pyrrha began to walk. She had no idea where to go, but she figured that she should move. If something had given her Miló and Akoúo̱, then she expected to run into something dangerous. And she'd rather find it, before it could find her.

Pyrrha walked for what felt like hours. Maybe she had been walking for hours for she had no way of knowing what time it was. She had passed through room after room after room. All of them looked the same, but some did have distinguishing features. Scratch marks, bullet holes and torn clothing. These markings both comforted and frightened Pyrrha. She was glad to know that there were likely other people in here, but was worried about what sort of Grimm resided here. She knew they were Grimm, as she had passed a few walls stained with the black residue often left by those monsters when they were damaged. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was...different about those stains. As though something had tried to mimic a Grimm, but fell short just slightly. Just as Pyrrha began to keep walking, she heard something. It was distant, but it rang through the empty rooms as though it was on an intercom system. A noise that made her blood turn to ice. A scream. Not one that any human or faunus could make, no. A monstrous screech, like cutlery being dragged across metal, before devolving into a cackle, which sounded similar to a child laughing with a torn up throat. Pyrrha had fought thousands of Grimm in her 18 years spent on Remnant. She knew them from their appearance, to their actions, to the noises they made. That noise hadn't been a Grimm noise. Not even close. Pyrrha didn't want to think about what could've made the noise, since she couldn't imagine what something capable of that would look like. All Pyrrha knew was that she never wanted to hear that noise again.


	2. His name is Adrian

Pyrrha had her sword drawn. That noise had put her on edge and she wasn't going to take any chances, what with the sharp turns and doorways. What unnerved the huntress now however, wasn't the screeching noise or the absence of people. It was the absence of any sound, save her quiet breaths and footsteps. There was no hum-buzz of fluorescent lights, no distant screeches, no nothing. Pyrrha was well and truly alone, and that terrified her. Her stomach grumbled loudly, demanding that food be supplied soon lest her consciousness begin to fade like a setting sun. Just as she was about to take a quick breather, she heard something. A cry. An infant crying. It was close too! Pyrrha sprang up and ran towards the source of the noise, through rooms and corridors and passing scribbles and scratch marks until she came across a room that was absolutely covered in scratch marks, the black substance and what looked like splotches of human blood. What drew Pyrrha's attention first however, was the toddler sitting in the middle of the room, crying his eyes out. The child had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks, which were surprisingly clean given the situation. She rushed over and kneeled down in front of the child, putting a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"It's okay, you're safe now." She said softly, before reaching around and checking the nametag on the boys shirt. 'Adrian.' "Do you know where your parents are?" She continued. Adrian shook his head. Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Can I help you find them?" She asked. Adrian whimpered and nodded. Pyrrha scooped him up into her arms, and looked around. The scarlet blood on the wall was spilled recently and Pyrrha wondered if the blood belonged to Adrian's parents or somebody else. She decided to go through the door on the far end of the room and, unsurprisingly, exited into an area which looked exactly like everywhere else she'd been, excluding the room she met Adrian in. Another high pitched screech made its way through the halls, causing Adrian to whimper and cuddle up to Pyrrha, who held him tightly. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry." Pyrrha said softly, reassuring the child. However, another noise caught her attention. A woman screaming. Adrian heard it too, and seemed to get more riled up. That woman must be his mother! Pyrrha ran towards the source of the noise, Adrian in her arms. She turned corner, after corner and ran through room after room. After turning what felt like the millionth corner, she stopped, taking in the horrific sight that lay before her...


	3. Hunters in the dark

A woman lay before Pyrrha, although the huntress didn't realize she was a woman at first glance. She had been mutilated beyond recognition, her stomach ripped open, organs spilled out on the floor, brain matter scattered across the room, the walls thick with gore. Pyrrha felt like she was going to throw up, the smell was starting to get to her, humid and metallic. Bone fragments jutted out from various parts of her body, as though her bones and been pushed out of her from the inside. Pyrrha just stood there, horrified. This really didn't scan. She had been fighting Grimm for years, so she knew them by their actions. They did not desecrate the dead, they did not wait around and leave themselves vulnerable, they did not pound people into jelly, they did not do 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.


End file.
